


Abstergo va changer votre vie

by So_chan07



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Recueil recueillant plusieurs fics composant le parcours des Assassins de l'ère moderne. Depuis le recrutement de Shauns jusqu'au prélude des aventures avec Connor, comment les Assassins continuent à survivre, encore et encore, face aux Templiers.





	1. Comment nous devinrent Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> Univers et personnages appartiennent à Ubisoft.
> 
> Préquelle, se situe avant la saga Rebecca et Shaun pouvaient en témoigner : Abstergo avait radicalement changé leur vie. Mais pas dans le bon sens.

— Je suis désolé.

Rebecca tournait le dos au médecin – du moins elle refusait de le regarder, gardant les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Dehors le monde semblait si différent, encore plus depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Elle aurait du s'estimer heureuse, elle aurait pu connaître pire. Comme ne plus pouvoir marcher. Mais ce que le médecin avait annoncé équivalait à ses yeux : elle ne pourrait plus continuer la glisse, et tous ces sports dangereux qu'elle avait toujours affectionné. Rebecca avait l'impression d'être un plongeur à qui on avait oublié de remplir les bonbonnes d'oxygène et qui s'en rendait compte trop tard. Elle se sentait couler, inexorablement, sans possibilité de remonter à la surface.

— Vous pourrez toujours courir, mais évitez désormais tout risque. Pas même d'escalade.

Le médecin continua son monologue, parlant de rééducation, durée de rétablissement mais Rebecca s'en moquait. Elle ne ressentirait plus ces bouffées d'adrénaline qu'elle pouvait connaître sur une planche, elle ne pourrait plus défier la Nature. Cet accident lui avait coupé les ailes et désormais elle devrait ramper comme une larve.

Un sanglot la prit. Dehors le soleil brillait.

 

* * *

 

— Je rappelle à ceux qui auraient la mémoire courte qu'il y aura interrogation la semaine prochaine. Et cessez vos « oooh » dépités, non ça m'émouvra pas. Même si toutes les demoiselles se mettent à faire voleter leurs jupes, est-ce compris ? (Un silence) Bien. A la semaine prochaine, profitez-en pour les ultimes révisions ou allez remettre votre âme à une quelconque divinité un tant soit peu clémente.

Les étudiants sortirent de l'amphithéâtre dans un chahut composé de voix haineuses, de murmures, de sacs qu'on faisait tomber et autres bruits caractéristiques d'une foule universitaire. Habitué à un tel tapage, l'enseignant n'y prêta aucune attention, préférant ranger ses propres affaires et quitter la salle par ce qu'il nommait « les coulisses ». A savoir une porte en bas de l'amphithéâtre qui menait au-dehors mais surtout loin de la trajectoire des étudiants. Oh il ne détestait pas ces derniers mais, comment dire, moins il les voyait, mieux il se portait. Remontant les lunettes sur son nez, l'enseignant posa un regard presque attendri sur les pelouses verdoyantes du campus. Pelouses qu'il avait lui-même foulé durant ses années d'études, années de découvertes et de savoir durement glané. Il s'était attaché à cette école, à cette vieille bâtisse ancestrale taillée dans la pierre. Ah ça, le reste de l'Europe ne pouvait pas se targuer d'avoir d'aussi belles écoles que celles de l'auguste Angleterre.

— Mr Hastings !

Pestant entre ses dents contre celui-ci (ou celle) qui venait ainsi de l'arracher à ses pensées, Shaun décida tout même de stopper sa marche et d'accorder quelques minutes de son existence à l'impromptu. Qui s'avéra être une de ses élèves qui, semble-t-il, avait couru pour le rejoindre. En étaient les preuves ses joues rouges, son souffle haletant et ses cheveux décoiffés.

— Vous avez fait tomber ceci, souligna l'étudiante tendant une liasse de feuilles.

A la vue des documents, la peur prit Shaun à la gorge, écrasa sa pomme d'Adam. Déglutissant pour reprendre sa contenance, l'Anglais tendit une main fébrile et saisit les papiers.

— M-Merci... (Il avait totalement oublié le nom de la demoiselle, sa langue butait contre ses dents) V-Vous pouvez disposer.

Disant cela, il avait tourné dos à l'étudiante et reprit sa marche, d'un pas plus rapide, jusqu'à son bureau. Prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui, Shaun inspira un grand coup. Quel idiot, mais quel idiot ! Frappant du poing sur la table, l'Anglais remerciait tout de même le hasard d'avoir su lui rendre ces papiers ô combien importants. Si quelqu'un d'autre était tombé dessus, nul doute qu'il aurait eu des soucis. Et pas question d'aider Abstergo à le trouver.

  
Enfin le pire avait été évité. Allumant son ordinateur, Shaun se dirigea vers sa bouilloire pour se préparer un thé. Entendant le petit jingle annonçant l'arrivée d'un message, il revint devant l'écran, tasse en main. Pas de titre, et le mail ne lui disait rien. Sûrement un étudiant lui lançant encore quelque bêtise. Néanmoins l'Anglais cliqua, intrigué.

 **REBECCAC84 à GuyFawkes23**  
Écoute mon petit. T'as peut-être de bonnes intentions mais Abstergo est un gros morceau. Du genre requin à croquer les anchois comme toi. Alors évite de trop t'y frotter, sauf si tu veux vivre dangereusement.  
A bon entendeur, salut. -_^

 _… But... what ?_ Shaun cligna des yeux, avala une gorgée de thé, relut le mail. Quelqu'un l'avait grillé et savait qu'il fouinait du côté d'Abstergo. Ce qui ne l'étonnait qu'à demi – cela faisait des années qu'il cherchait à démêler ce qui se cachait derrière cette enseigne pharmaceutique qui avait la main-mise sur nombre de projets allant des satellites aux contrôles de flux de marchandises. Il avait du laisser des traces à force de fourrer le nez dans des dossiers cachés, mais de là à ce que quelqu'un le mette en garde. Reposant sa tasse, Shaun répondit à l'impromptu.

 **GuyFawkes23 à REBECCAC84**  
Je vous remercie de vos conseils ô combien avisés, mais voyez-vous je n'ai ni Dieu ni Maître or notre chère Reine. Et comme je suppose que vous n'êtes pas cette dame hautement distinguée, je me dois de vous dire que je continuerais à agir comme je l'entends. Occupez-vous avant tout de vos affaires.

Et vlan dans les dents. Shaun savoura son thé en même temps que sa petite victoire personnelle. Personne ne l'empêcherait de découvrir ce que cachait réellement Abstergo, pas même un geek lambda jouant les voix de la raison entre deux visionnages de séries piratées. Voyant un nouveau mail tomber dans sa boîte et reconnaissant le fameux pseudo, Shaun ne prit pas même la peine de le lire et retourna à ses recherches. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, _lui_!

 

* * *

 

 **GuyFawkes23 à REBECCAC84**  
Vous n'avez pas un travail, quelque chose de _constructif_ à faire plutôt que de venir me parler ? Je suis grand, adulte, vacciné, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.  
Go away.

 **REBECCAC84 à GuyFawkes23**  
T'es si pressé que ça de finir dans un joli caveau en chêne ? Et encore ça c'est si t'as de la chance. Abstergo est pas un petit monastère de gentils moines. Tu te lances dans quelque chose de DAN-GEU-REUX.  
Je sais de quoi je parle.

Il commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Des jours qu'il recevait des mails de ce « REBECCAC84 » (curieux pseudo en plus) et il était obligé d'en envoyer à la corbeille pour que sa boite ne sature pas. Cet individu ne démordait pas de son envie de lui faire lâcher ses recherches. Comme si Abstergo allait s'attaquer à un quidam dont il ne devait pas même soupçonner l'existence. Il avait veillé à dissimuler son adresse IP, utiliser des logiciels pour effacer toute trace de son passage. Et puis une telle entreprise avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

 

* * *

 

— Quel abruti. Il veut rien écouter, _rien._

Les mots devaient sortir, ainsi que sa colère. Rebecca frappait du poing sur son bureau, pestant contre cet idiot trop imbu de sa personne. Cet homme était un parfait inconnu à ses yeux, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe aux mains d'Abstergo. Elle savait très bien ce qui pouvait advenir et ce que les Templiers pouvaient causer. Elle avait vu leur œuvre de ses propres yeux. Elle avait vu ce qu'ils avaient fait à Lawrence. A ce souvenir un haut-le-cœur la prit.

Lawrence l'avait sauvé, lui avait rendu ses ailes. N'ayant plus le sport pour la faire vivre, Rebecca avait tenté de trouver un autre expédient. Aucune activité – surtout féminine – ne l'intéressait. Flânant de-ci, de-là, elle avait fini par entrer dans la médiathèque de sa ville et délaissant les livres qui lui tombaient des mains, avait pris place dans la salle informatique. Tout un monde de connaissances et de sensations s'était ouvert à elle – des flux de données, d'informations dans lesquels elle tentait vaille que vaille de nager.

Lawrence lui avait offert la planche pour lui permettre de surfer en toute quiétude dans l'océan du net. Gérant du coin informatique, grand connaisseur des arcanes des ordinateurs, Lawrence répondait au stéréotype qu'on se faisait des gens vivant dans un tel univers : lunettes, cheveux mal coiffés, barbe naissante – avec tout de même un sens de l'hygiène. Avec un timbre chaleureux, un côté pédagogue qui avaient plu à Rebecca. Au point d'être sorti avec lui, de rêver d'une vie commune comme une gamine.

Abstergo avait tout détruit. Rebecca avait découvert plus tard que Lawrence enquêtait sur la société, qu'il avait découvert que celle-ci n'était pas toute blanche. Et pour cela il avait payé de sa vie. Rebecca revoyait, comme si c'était hier, le linge blanc qu'on retirait, elle entendait la question cruelle « reconnaissez-vous cet homme ? » et sa réponse monosyllabique qui avait scellé la scène. Ne pouvant ressusciter les morts, Rebecca se contentait d'une chose : continuer les enquêtes de Lawrence et veiller à ce que personne d'autre ne connaisse le même sort que lui.

La sonnerie du portable la fit sursauter. Le nom affiché dessus la fit écarquiller des yeux – Lucy n'appelait jamais sur son portable, sauf raison particulière. Fébrile, la jeune femme décrocha, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Oui Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qui... _QUOI ?_ (Ravalant sa surprise, Rebecca éclata) Mais je lui avais dit d'arrêter, je te le jure ! Quel tête de mule ! Oui bien sûr je vais essayer d'aller le trouver, je te tiens au courant.

Raccrochant, Rebecca attrapa son manteau et les clés de la voiture – heureusement qu'elle veillait à toujours faire le plein. Elle en allait avoir bien besoin dans sa course pour aller sauver Mister GuyFawkes23.

 

* * *

 

_Shit, shit, shit. Où ils m'ont emmenés ces fuckings idiots ?_

Shaun ne reconnaissait rien dans le paysage – succession d'arbres tous semblables et absence totale de traces humaines. L'endroit idéal pour une exécution. Étouffant un rire nerveux, l'Anglais reprit sa marche, essayant par à-coups de courir mais il s'essoufflait bien vite. Il n'avait jamais été doué en sport. Ce qui devait être l'exact contraire des hommes d'Abstergo, surtout les deux hommes qui l'avaient tiré du lit. Mines patibulaires qui auraient été parfaites dans le prochain Parrain. Mais Shaun n'avait pas véritablement envie de les recroiser, sa mâchoire non plus – la douleur demeurait sourde, là où ils l'avaient frappé.

Le grondement d'un moteur le fit sursauter et bondir vers un bosquet. C'étaient eux, assurément. Qui d'autre dans un tel patelin perdu au milieu de nulle part ? Sauf qu'au lieu du fourgon blindé duquel il venait de sortir – non sans un judicieux piratage du système – c'était une voiture qui venait d'apparaître. Une voiture comme on voit partout en ville, parfaite pour les célibataires et les petites familles. Une femme en sortit, brune, emmitouflée dans un long manteau. Pas le genre à venir cueillir des champignons. Shaun la jaugea se demandant si Abstergo ne l'avait pas envoyé pour le traquer. Possible, il fallait s'attendre à tout.  
 _Oh crap._ Elle se dirigeait droit vers lui, elle avait du le voir. Shaun voulut reculer mais, dans sa précipitation, il tomba lourdement sur les fesses et se mit à se traîner en arrière. La femme avait déjà écarté les bosquets et se tenait devant lui – il était cuit.

— A ta place je me lèverais vite avant qu'ils rappliquent. On a peu de temps devant nous.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle lui tourna le dos et retourna à sa voiture. Shaun cligna des yeux, remonta ses lunettes. Si elle était d'Abstergo, elle l'aurait traîné de force dans la voiture non ? L'Anglais pesait le pour et le contre quand il vit la femme reprendre le volant et faire mine de partir. Oh et puis, après tout, c'était peut-être sa seule chance. Ni une, ni deux il se releva et courut vers la voiture, arrachant presque la portière pour se ruer sur le siège. A peine avait-il eu le temps de la claquer derrière lui que la voiture redémarrait en trombe, l'envoyant se cogner contre la vitre.

— Hey ! Vous avez eu votre permis dans une pochette surprise ?  
— Je mets de la distance entre nous et les Templiers, crut bon de corriger la femme sans un regard pour son passager. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Guy...  
— Guy ? répéta Shaun, arquant un sourcil.  
— Oh c'est vrai, ton vrai nom est Shaun Hastings. Enseignant à l'école de Cambridge. Jouant les enquêteurs sous le pseudo de GuyFawkes23.  
— Mais comment vous...  
— Rebeccac84. (La femme se tourna enfin vers lui, avec un léger sourire) Mais appelle-moi Reb' c'est plus court.

Shaun pointa un doigt sur la femme, ouvrit la bouche, déglutit. Les informations irriguaient son cerveau, envoyaient des courts-circuits à ses nerfs durement malmenés durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

— C'est _vous_ le stalkeur qui m'envoyait des mails à tout bout de champ ?  
— Et c'était pas faute d'essayer. T'as bien vu où ta curiosité t'a mené.

L'Anglais eut envie de répliquer qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir tout seul mais ça aurait été mentir et se mettre son seul allié à dos. Il n'avait pas envie d'être abandonné sur le bord de la route avec les Templiers dans les parages. Croisant les bras, Shaun se cala dans le siège. Advienne que pourra.

 

* * *

 

— Je suis désolé que vous nous quittiez Monsieur Hastings. J'espère vous revoir parmi nous. Au moins pour une visite.  
— Je n'y manquerais pas monsieur.

Shaun serra la main du vénérable directeur – il y avait peu de chances qu'il revienne dans l'école, c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il voyait les lieux. Oh il ne pleurerait pas mais il avait la gorge nouée quitter cette école c'était reléguer toute une vie derrière lui. C'est donc d'un pas pesant qu'il remonta l'allée, observant chaque détail, chaque pierre voulant tout inscrire dans sa mémoire pour ne rien oublier. Arrivé au portail, il eut un bref soupir : passé cette limite et il disait adieu à son ancienne existence.

— Bon on y va ? L'avion va pas nous attendre.

Rebecca venait de briser ce moment d'intenses émotions. Grognant, Shaun agita la main et rejoignit la voiture.

— Fine, fine ! Tu pouvais bien me laisser deux secondes !  
— Les Templiers ne te laisseront pas deux secondes eux. Allez grimpe.

Obtempérant, Shaun prit place sur le siège. La voiture démarra, le paysage défila – il suivit des yeux la silhouette de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop loin pour qu'il puisse la voir. La main de Rebecca sur son épaule le fit tressaillir.

— Faut que tu oublies tout ça Shaun. S'accrocher au passé, c'est mauvais.

L'Anglais ne cherche pas à lui demander pourquoi elle disait cela, avec un air si convaincu. Sa voix était basse, grave, emplie d'une grande tristesse. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu son ancien compagnon, mais personne n'avait su, ou voulu, lui dire dans quelles circonstances. Mais il les imaginait que trop bien.

— Yes... Mais déménager à New-York quand même. Je vais pas pouvoir supporter.  
— Bienvenue dans la Confrérie.

Shaun hocha la tête. Oui, maintenant il était membre de la Confrérie. Un Assassin.


	2. Elle n'est pas celle que tu crois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avant de sortir de son coma, Desmond a pu accéder à un pan des mémoires du Sujet 16. Et apprendre quelque chose sur une personne qu'il pensait bien connaitre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je préviens, gros spoilers sur AC Revelations (vu que la scène est une réécriture de la fin). Surtout si vous n'avez pas joué ou lu les informations concernant le DLC "L'Archive Perdue", mieux vaut ne pas continuer plus loin. La fic se repose avant tout sur les spoilers divulgués dans ce DLC et concernant un personnage très important de la série.

Sur cet île le silence régnait. Pas un oiseau, pas un frisson de vent. Simple illusion créée à partir de données, un univers clos permettant d'échapper à l'Animus. Desmond se sentait mieux à présent qu'il avait exploré les souvenirs de ses ancêtres, et les siens. Il avait su différencier les époques, ne plus avoir l'impression d'être Ezio ou Altaïr. Il avait retrouvé sa pleine identité. Alors pourquoi était-il toujours là, sur cette île ? Desmond tournait son regard aux alentours, ne voyant que le ciel désespérément limpide, les portails par lesquels il était passé.

Il remarqua alors qu'un autre était ouvert, donnant sur d'autres données de l'Animus. Toutefois quelque chose émanait de ce portail qui lui faisait prendre conscience que, non, ces données ne le concernaient pas.

— J'ai réussi à détourner l'attention de l'Animus encore pour un bout de temps.

La voix de Clay surprit Desmond qui leva un sourcil interloqué. Que manigançait-il ? Jusqu'à présent, l'ancien Sujet 16 l'avait toujours aidé mais il avait sa propre façon de penser, et ses paroles étaient des plus complexes à comprendre. Un vrai labyrinthe.

— Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir avant de partir, continua Clay en se rapprochant du portail. Ce sera pas une partie de plaisir, mais... la vérité fait jamais du bien, hein ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Clay le plongeait de plus en plus dans le trouble à chaque mot, et cela agaçait Desmond. Son interlocuteur eut un rire, tapota l'épaule de Desmond.

— Aie confiance en ton ange gardien.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Clay le poussa au sein du portail. Desmond se sentit absorbé par les données, sombrer dans une mémoire qui n'avait aucun lien avec la sienne.

 

* * *

 

— C'est bizarre... (Rebecca regarda à nouveau les données sur son écran de contrôle. Le doute n'était plus permis) Desmond se réveille !

L'agitation gagna le reste de l'équipe, poussant même Shaun à stopper le fourgon au plus vite. William s'était déjà précipité aux côtés de l'Animus, poussant Rebecca pour pouvoir voir son fils. Un fils dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles pendant des années et qu'il retrouvait qu'en apprenant qu'Abstergo l'avait capturé. Sortant lentement de son coma, les paupières de Desmond frémissaient, son visage se crispait comme s'il luttait pour revenir à la surface – tel un naufragé échappant à l'océan. Une profonde inspiration, comme une goulée d'air inhalée par un noyé, fit frémir l'atmosphère suivit du réveil de Desmond. L'Assassin ouvrait de grands yeux, ne semblant rien voir de ce qui se passait autour de lui, demeurant le regard fixé au plafond. Ses poings s'étaient crispés sur les accoudoirs, les ongles lacérant le tissu.

— Bloody Hell, il nous fait une crise le Miles Junior ? s'emporta Shaun, laissant entendre dans cette phrase toute la peur que le comportement de l'Assassin provoquait sur l'assemblée. William, j'espère que ton fils est pas épileptique.

L'interpellé ne répondit que par un vague grognement, tout occupé à regarder son fils se battre avec des démons invisibles. Dans un geste incontrôlé, il attrapa une des mains de Desmond tandis que Rebecca essayait de voir si la désynchronisation s'était mal passée. Sous la main du père, celle du fils se détendit. La respiration de Desmond se fit plus calme alors que les larmes coulaient qu'une main voulut essuyer – sans succès.

— Becca, apporte les anti-dépresseurs, souligna Shaun. Desmond a quelques... soucis, je crois.  
— Fils ? (La voix de William tremblait) Est-ce que ça va ?  
— Bien sûr qu'il va bien Will, est-ce que ça ne se voit pas ? Il nous fait une crise papy, crut bon de préciser Shaun avec sa verve habituelle.  
— Lucy...

Le nom de l'ancienne coéquipière, prononcée par Desmond, fit tomber une ambiance de plomb sur l'équipe. Rebecca se mordit la lèvre, détourna le regard pour éviter de pleurer – elle l'avait déjà que trop bien fait après la mort de Lucy. Shaun voulut ajouter quelque chose mais William se crut en devoir de lui lancer un regard noir, assez explicite pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus le moment de faire de l'humour. L'Anglais haussa les épaules, non sans garder les yeux fixés sur Desmond qui s'était assis, le regard toujours hébété.

— Lucy... N'est pas celle qu'on croyait...

Sans le savoir il répétait les mots que lui avait adressés Clay auparavant dans l'Animus. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait découvert dans les mémoires du Sujet 16 le faisaient encore frémir. Il ne se sentait pas même la force de se mettre debout. La nouvelle l'avait proprement bouleversé, mis en miettes ses convictions. Desmond se passa la main sur le visage, essuya les traces de larmes qui rendaient ses joues humides.

— Lucy était un membre de la Confrérie qui... (William cherchait les mots) a su donner de sa personne. Et tu n'es pas responsable de...  
— Elle a trahi la Confrérie.

Desmond avait prononcé la phrase d'un ton résolu, le regard fixé sur ses pieds. Rebecca stoppa net ses activités, regarda Desmond comme s'il venait de proférer une énormité.

— Comment ? (La colère la faisait trembler, ses poings se serraient) Comment tu peux oser dire cela ? Sur Lucy ?

Desmond leva son regard sur Rebecca, ne chercha pas même à éviter ces yeux qui contenaient que colère et douleur.

— Je suis désolé, mais... ce que je dis, c'est la vérité. Lucy a trahi la Confrérie. Elle œuvrait pour Abstergo.  
— Tu mens !

Rebecca se jeta sur Desmond, le bourrant de coups de poing. Les deux autres Assassins mirent plusieurs secondes avant de réagir, trop abasourdis par les paroles de Desmond et la réaction de Rebecca. Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir, ponctués par les cris de Rebecca – cris mêlés à des pleurs qui la pliaient en deux. Shaun eut le réflexe de la ceinturer, la tirant loin de Desmond. La jeune femme se débattit quelques instants, puis se laissa submerger par les pleurs d'un deuil qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminée. Desmond ne chercha pas même à essuyer le sang qui perlait des blessures qu'avait réussi à lui causer Rebecca. Il semblait déconnecté du monde.  
Will, de son côté, regardait les Assassins sans savoir à qui se fier. A ce fils tout juste retrouvé qui semblait avoir perdu la raison ? Ou au duo qui avait vu lui-même Desmond tuer Lucy avant de sombrer dans le coma ? Dans le doute, William décida de comprendre les paroles de son fils.

— Desmond, qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça ?  
— J'ai pu parler à Sujet 16 dans l'Animus. Enfin, à l'Intelligence Artificielle qu'il a créé avant de mourir. Il... m'a montré ce qu'il avait découvert lors de son infiltration en Abstergo.

William hocha la tête. C'est lui-même qui avait envoyé Clay à Abstergo afin qu'il en apprenne plus sur l'Animus et son utilité. Clay devait censé s'échapper des locaux dès sa mission terminée, mais l'échec avait couronné ses recherches. Par le suicide même de Clay. Un suicide resté à ce jour inexpliqué.

— Il... (Les mots butaient dans la gorge de Desmond, il n'osait pas regarder Rebecca en face) Il a surpris une conversation entre Vidic et Lucy.

Inspirant un grand coup, s'attendant à de nouveaux coups pour ce qu'il allait dire, Desmond tâcha de raconter ce qu'il avait appris. Qu'Abstergo avait planifié sa fuite – ce qui expliquait pourquoi tout s'était déroulé si facilement. Que Vidic avait bien précisé que les mails que Lucy adressaient aux Assassins devaient rester bien en vue lorsque Desmond fouillerait les ordinateurs. Abstergo avait ainsi anticipé leurs mouvements et comportements, et surtout avait envoyé un espion en leur sein : Lucy. Elle avait été chargée de tenir au courant Vidic des avancées de Desmond dans l'Animus, de le prévenir pour qu'il vienne récupérer les mémoires. Mais surtout son but était de trouver la pomme d'Eden et de la ramener à Abstergo au plus vite.

— Ce qui explique les mises en garde de Junon et Minerve, conclut Desmond. Elles me prévenaient souvent de me méfier de Lucy, et... Junon a guidé ma main quand... on a trouvé la Pomme.

Si seulement il avait pu parler à Lucy, s'il avait pu essayer de la comprendre, de la ramener vers la Confrérie, peut-être... peut-être serait-elle encore là aujourd'hui. Mais tout cela était du passé, rien ne pouvait être changé. Rebecca se délogea de la prise de Shaun, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air pour sortir du fourgon. Un rai de lumière entra dans l'habitacle quand la jeune femme poussa les lourdes portes arrière, faisant cligner des yeux Desmond. L'ombre projetée par Shaun tomba sur son visage, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer au changement de luminosité.

— Donc si je te suis bien, je me suis rendu, au péril de ma vie, à l'enterrement... d'un _templier_?  
— Shaun, je te rappelle que Lucy est née au sein de la Confrérie, que je l'ai formé...  
— Oui William, je sais ça. Mais je te ferais remarquer que je suis allé pleurer sur la tombe d'un traître qui, on ne sait pas, avait peut-être comme consigne de tout faire pour ramener la pomme. _Quitte à nous passer sur le corps._ Et que tu l'ai formé, ça explique bien des choses...

Quand Shaun était lancé, on ne pouvait plus le stopper. Les remarques acerbes, le cynisme latent ponctuaient ses moindres mots – à croire qu'il haïssait tout le monde. William leva la tête – la tension était palpable mettant Desmond mal à l'aise. S'il avait tenu sa langue...

— Explicite ta pensée...  
— On a bien vu ce que donnait ta formation sur Desmond. Rappelle-moi... Il a bien fui « La Ferme » et... comment tu considérais tes parents déjà Desmond ? Ah oui, des « hippies » qui préféraient s'occuper des autres membres de la ferme plutôt que de toi. Vu ta pédagogie, William, ça m'étonnerait pas d'apprendre que tes autres élèves aient mal finis. Tu as réussi à te faire haïr de ton propre fils, après tout.

La main de William s'était refermée sur le col de Shaun, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Dans sa hâte pour se lever, Desmond se cogna à un ordinateur – la douleur le fit jurer mais n'alerta nullement les deux hommes qui demeuraient yeux dans les yeux. Shaun avec un air des plus sérieux presque froid, William avec une haine viscérale qui sous-entendait un acte violent à venir.

— Répètes ce que tu as dis, Hastings.  
— Et quoi, tu deviens sourd Will ? (Shaun haussa les épaules, il ne semblait pas du tout gênée par la poigne qui le tenait par le col) Est-ce ma faute si tu es un mentor incapable ? Enfin incapable, tu sais bien embrigader tes disciples et les envoyer au casse-pipe. Lucy, Clay notre petit sujet 16 et... peut-être même ton fils, heureusement qu'il t'a fui en fin de c...

Le poing percuta Shaun à la mâchoire, faisant voler les lunettes qui atterrirent assez loin pour ne pas être brisées sous une semelle. Shaun sentait le sang couler de sa lèvre fendue, mais il eut à peine le temps de se protéger que le prochain coup tomba sur lui. William avait peut-être dépassé largement la quarantaine, il avait encore des réflexes, et de la force. Le coup de genou dans le ventre coupa le souffle à l'Anglais qui se plia, à la recherche d'oxygène.

— Répètes, _ose répéter_ ce que tu as dis !

William hurlait presque cette phrase – cette volonté d'avoir la confirmation que, oui, son fils avait fui parce qu'il le haïssait, lui son propre père. Haletant, reprenant lentement son souffle, sentant encore la force des impacts dans son corps, Shaun ne s'avouait pas pour autant vaincu. Il releva la tête, le regard rendu flou par l'absence de lunettes.

— Ça te plaît tant que ça Will de savoir que tu as déçu ton propre fils ? Faudra t'y faire mon vi...  
— Suffit ! Arrêtez !

D'un bond Desmond s'était positionné entre les deux hommes, écartant les bras, formant un rempart entre son père et Shaun. Tout ça était de sa faute. S'il s'était tu, avait tout gardé pour lui, rien ne serait arrivé. Le groupe ne serait pas en train d'éclater, de se disloquer – la haine ne serait pas en train de tous les séparer. Le regard que posa son père sur lui le fit vaciller – Desmond dut se retenir pour ne pas tomber devant un tel regard.

— Je vois. Je comprends ta décision fiston.

 _Non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois._ Pourquoi les mots demeuraient bloqués dans sa gorge, pourquoi devait-il regarder son père sortir sans bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit ? La lumière extérieure inondait l'intérieur du fourgon, les baignait de sa chaleur mais le froid demeurait dans le corps de Desmond. Il avait lu quelque chose de pire que la déception dans le regard de son père – une volonté d'être pardonné. Alors que c'était lui le fautif dans toute l'histoire.

— Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça Shaun ?

L'Anglais prit le temps de retrouver ses lunettes – après avoir balayé le sol de la main – et de les remettre avant de daigner lui répondre.

— Oh j'hésite même à le dire. Miles Senior m'a déjà fichu en l'air, pas envie que le Junior prenne le relais. (Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, Shaun se tamponna la lèvre) Y a des vérités dures à entendre mais il est au courant. Puis ça vous regarde, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules, tu n'auras qu'à lui causer. Moi j'ai une coéquipière à relever qui doit être en miettes après avoir appris qu'une _amie_ était de l'autre bord. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Shaun bouscula bien gentiment Desmond avant de sortir à son tour du véhicule. Ce dernier finit par le suivre, autant pour voir les dégâts de ses propos que pour rattraper sa bévue. Ils étaient stoppés au cœur d'une forêt – probablement peu fréquentée au vu de l'état du chemin pris par leur fourgon. Rebecca avait fini par s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre – prostrée sur elle-même, genoux remontés contre la poitrine, elle ne semblait pas réagir aux paroles de Shaun qui s'était agenouillé à ses côtés.

Desmond amorça un pas pour les rejoindre quand il aperçut la silhouette de son père plus loin, postée devant une grotte qu'il semblait observer avec attention.  
Sans bruit Desmond tâcha d'avancer jusqu'à cet homme devenu pratiquement un inconnu pour lui. Une dizaine d'années au moins s'était écoulé entre sa fuite de la Ferme et aujourd'hui – jour de retrouvailles qui avait un goût amer. Desmond était arrivé à quelques pas de William quand ce dernier, sans se retourner, lui parla.

— Tu t'es amélioré pour l'approche. Petit, je t'entendais déjà à plus de vingt mètres – tu ne savais pas avancer sans respirer comme une locomotive. Mais tu as encore des choses à apprendre.

Les lèvres de Desmond se crispèrent. Il retrouvait là le mentor de son enfance, celui qui n'était jamais satisfait de ses prouesses, qui lui en demandait plus alors qu'il récompensait les autres. Jamais un mot pour l'encourager, jamais un geste prouvant qu'il avait une quelconque importance à ses yeux. Les choses n'avaient pas changés, finalement.

— Je suis désolé fiston.

Les épaules de William s'affaissaient, la silhouette du mentor devenait celle d'un vieil homme qui flanchait sous le poids des épreuves à venir. Desmond tendit la main, la posa sur une des épaules. N'ayant aucun refus, aucun geste le repoussant, il s'enhardit, s'avança davantage, entoura l'autre épaule de son bras. Sa tête reposait contre le dos de William (ce dos qui lui avait toujours paru si grand quand il était enfant).

— T'es tout excusé p'pa. Je... Pour Lucy... C'est pas ta faute. Ni pour Clay... Ni...  
— Peut-être mais j'ai ma part de responsabilités, tout comme en ce qui te concerne. (Un soupir qui fit frémir Desmond) Dès que toute cette histoire sera finie, on rattrapera ce temps perdu Desmond. Tu veux bien ?

William avait tourné la tête pour parler yeux dans les yeux avec son fils. Se reculant, Desmond hocha la tête, sourit quand il vit le visage de son père s'éclairer. Oui, quand tout serait fini, ils pourraient vivre comme avant. Même mieux. Comme une vraie famille.

 

* * *

 

Shaun ne savait pas consoler, il n'avait jamais appris les gestes qui réconfortent, les paroles qui chassent les sombres pensées. Il se tenait donc devant Rebecca comme devant un appareil dont il venait de perdre le mode d'emploi Hésitant sur ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, l'Anglais avait fini par tapoter maladroitement l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'était refermée sur elle, visage enfoui dans ses bras repliés, comme si elle voulait se soustraire au monde.

— Becca. Reprends-toi... s'il te plaît...

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un reniflement, le bruit de larmes qu'on tâchait de ravaler mais qui vous étouffait. Rebecca releva la tête, le visage rougi par les larmes. Sous ses doigts Shaun la sentait trembler comme une feuille.

_Pas étonnant elle connaissait Lucy depuis des années. Tout un monde vient de s'écrouler en même temps que ses convictions._

— Becca, ce n'est pas de ta faute. On s'est tous fait avoir. Même moi, c'est dire alors... ne culpabilise pas...  
— C'est pas ça... Enfin si... J'aurais voulu... le savoir avant... aider Lucy, lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompait.  
— Lucy n'était pas Maria Thorpe. Elle avait perdu toute confiance en la Confrérie. (D'un geste, il arrêta Rebecca qui allait dire quelque chose) Et rien ne dit qu'elle nous aurait écoutés, alors ne te torture pas avec ça. Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant !

Shaun avait secoué Rebecca par les épaules pour ponctuer sa dernière phrase. C'était peut-être brusque, soudain, mais elle devait se ressaisir au plus vite. Le temps leur manquait, et Abstergo n'allait sûrement pas leur en donner davantage. Surtout après la mort de leur agent infiltré. _Ils vont soupçonner qu'on a vu leur piège, qu'on les a démasqués. Il va falloir se méfier._ Et dire qu'après la mort de Lucy il était certain que c'était Desmond le Templier infiltré. Le destin était parfois si ironique.

Essuyant les dernières larmes d'un revers de la main, Rebecca hocha la tête. Son corps ne tremblait plus, tout juste avait-il encore quelque sursaut sous l'effet d'un hoquet de larmes.

— Merci Shaun. T'es peut-être complètement idiot, mais... par moments... tu peux être un vrai ami.

Et elle disait cela avec un sourire si rayonnant malgré les yeux encore rouges, un ton presque candide que cela gêna Shaun. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'insulte après quelque remarque bien sentie provenant de sa personne, pas qu'on le remercie et _encore moins_ qu'on le considère comme un ami.

— Oui bon... (Shaun détourna le regard, tâcha de calmer cette rougeur qui gagnait sa nuque) Tâche de pas le crier à Desmond, pas envie que Miles Junior me chambre sur le sujet.

Le rire de Rebecca déchira l'atmosphère, fit oublier pour un temps cette nouvelle qui les avait tant bouleversés. Si elle pouvait encore rire, c'est que tout n'allait pas si mal.


	3. Liés par l'adversité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils doivent continuer à mener leur quête. Mais chacun d'eux a des blessures à panser, et les Templiers rôdent dans l'ombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre se base sur les révélations de "L'Archive perdue" concernant un personnage important de la série. Si vous voulez éviter le spoiler sur ce DLC et la fin de Révélations, n'allez pas plus loin. La fic se situe entre deux volets - tout ce qui est mentionné au sujet d'AC3 demeure le nom du personnage principal, le reste n'est que spéculations, la fic ayant été rédigée à l'époque où AC3 n'était pas encore sorti.

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Shaun se posait encore la question, tout en connaissant formellement la réponse. Comme si son esprit ne voulait pas croire à toute cette série d'événements, à tous ces changements qui avaient chamboulés leur vie. La mort de Lucy les avait tous frappés de plein fouet. Il se souvenait encore qu'il avait dû secouer Rebecca qui, sous le choc, ne cessait de répéter des « non, non... » entrecoupés de sanglots. Peut-être même l'avait-il giflé pour la ramener à la raison. Shaun n'aimait nullement frapper des femmes – c'était tout _sauf_ une conduite de gentleman. Mais les circonstances excusaient ce geste et Rebecca ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, l'aidant à transporter Desmond et Lucy dans le fourgon.

Ils avaient cru pouvoir sauver Lucy mais elle était morte, la lame l'ayant perforé en plein cœur. Là encore Shaun avait dû calmer Rebecca malgré ses pleurs, malgré l'envie de la laisser faire son deuil. Abstergo ne leur laissait pas le temps, et la cache des Assassins où ils avaient trouvé refuge ne pourrait pas les masquer éternellement aux yeux des Templiers. Et puis William les avait rejoint – ce fameux Assassin, en réalité chef de la Confrérie et accessoirement père de Desmond. Cela avait d'ailleurs fait un choc à Shaun, il n'avait jamais soupçonné aucun lien entre les deux hommes – peut-être parce que William avait toujours masqué son identité véritable. Mais après coup cela expliquait les inquiétudes sous-jacentes qu'il laissait paraître dans ses mails au sujet de Desmond. C'étaient les inquiétudes d'un père pour son fils, non d'un simple Assassin à un autre membre de la Confrérie.

Et les voilà, revenus à New York après leur cavale jusqu'en Italie. Retournez à la case départ, ne touchez pas 20 000 dollars. Shaun aurait ri de l'ironie de la situation s'il n'avait pas oublié ce que c'était. Malgré le réveil de Desmond, l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe avait chuté plus bas que la température au Pôle Nord. La nouvelle sur Lucy – ses véritables objectifs, son alliance avec Abstergo – avait détruit quelque chose en chacun d'eux. Même si Desmond tâchait de soutenir son rôle de « prophète », de jouer les durs, personne n'était dupe. Et Shaun voyait bien que la perte de Lucy, ainsi qu'un profond sentiment de culpabilité, le rongeait : Desmond n'avait pas fait que perdre une simple amie. Mais incapable de trouver les mots ou les gestes pour le réconforter, Shaun en laissait le soin au paternel. Après tout ils avaient pas mal d'années à rattraper, non ?

— Désolé les gars. Je fais une pause, besoin de sortir...

La voix de Rebecca tira Shaun de ses réflexions. La jeune femme avait déjà quitté son bureau (ils avaient réussi à trouver une planque au sein d'un ancien appartement) et enfilait sa veste. Sûrement une envie de prendre l'air. _Tu m'étonnes, ici l'air est vicié par la crainte de voir débarquer Warren et ses copains pour venir prendre un café. Ou que le fantôme de Lucy vienne hanter les lieux._ Shaun fixa l'écran de son ordinateur – ses travaux d'investigation n'avançaient pas d'un pouce ou si lentement qu'il n'aurait rien fait c'était du pareil au même. L'Anglais finit par abdiquer, lui non plus ne dirait pas non à un peu de repos. Et surtout un peu d'air frais pour aérer son cerveau saturé par les recherches et les informations diverses qui y circulaient.

— Je vais faire de même. Besoin de quelque chose ? Non ? Bon, tant pis.

Laissant les Miles à leurs propres recherches ou dépressions, Shaun quitta à son tour la pièce, sorti de l'appartement. Pas un bruit même dans les escaliers, hormis ceux de l'extérieur. Loin d'être centré au sein de la métropole (trop dangereux), leur nouvelle planque était placée dans les banlieues de la capitale. Résonnaient alors le passage des voitures au loin, les jeux d'enfants qui s'amusaient sur le trottoir.

Shaun retrouva Rebecca assise sur les quelques marches qui marquaient le seuil du bâtiment où ils vivaient. Elle semblait regarder les enfants qui jouaient à se lancer une balle de l'autre côté de la rue, mais Shaun savait que c'était qu'une illusion. Rebecca ne voyait rien autour d'elle, plongée qu'elle était dans ses pensées. Sûrement à se rappeler encore et encore Lucy, sa mort, les vérités sur son compte. Shaun retint un soupir – à agir ainsi, Rebecca courait droit à la dépression et il avait déjà bien à faire entre Desmond l'amoureux tragique et William qui essayait de retrouver le manuel du père parfait.

— Hey Becca. Tu vas devenir aussi grosse que Desmond si tu te contentes de rester là à rien faire.

Facepalm mental – du tact Shaun, bon sang, du tact ! Et non seuls des sarcasmes étaient sortis de sa bouche, des mots blessants. Rebecca n'avait pas tiqué, pas même un soubresaut ou un « Hey ! » peu féminin. Rien que le silence. Cet absence de réaction poussa Shaun à s'avancer, descendre une marche pour s'asseoir à côté de Rebecca et poser sa main sur son épaule. Il les entendit alors, les sanglots que Rebecca tâchait d'étouffer, si bas, presque inaudibles. Entendre cette femme si forte se laisser aller aux pleurs noua la gorge à Shaun. Elle souffrait donc encore.

— Becca... (Shaun tentait de rendre sa voix plus douce, de ne pas brusquer la femme qui s'était recroquevillée sous son contact) Si on allait se promener, hein ? J'ai cru voir qu'y avait une belle librairie dans le coin, ou si tu préfères un parc, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
— Je... (On aurait cru qu'on lui arrachait les mots de la gorge, que c'était un supplice de parler) Je n'ai pas très envie de... J'ai envie de rien...  
— Becca, je vais être dur mais c'est pour ton bien. (Et il le pensait sincèrement) À quoi ça va te servir de ressasser toute cette histoire ? Lucy avait fait son choix – je donnerais pas mon avis, je n'ai pas envie d'épiloguer. Les conséquences ont été... désastreuses pour nous tous. Mais il faut aller de l'avant, mettre de côté tout ça...

La gifle le prit au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, pas du tout à ce que Rebecca le frappe. Shaun regarda la jeune femme abasourdi, la main sur sa joue douloureuse. Malgré les larmes dans ses yeux, elle avait le regard noir, ô combien noir – et ce regard sombre posé sur lui lui faisait mal, bien plus mal que la gifle.

— Comment peux-tu... Tu peux pas comprendre ! Lucy était, non, elle reste une amie ! Je peux pas, je réussis pas à... mettre de côté tout ça, comme tu dis... Comment je pourrais...

Abrutie par les larmes et la douleur, Rebecca n'arrivait même pas à tenir un dialogue correct. Elle secouait la tête comme si les mots allaient mieux sortir de cette façon. Quand Shaun lui prit les mains, elle tâcha de se dégager, criant « Ne me touches pas ! » Et malgré la douleur que causaient ces mots, Shaun se rapprocha d'elle, l'avait saisi par les poignets. Rebecca finit par se laisser tomber contre lui, le corps secoué par de profonds sanglots, ses ongles griffant l'Anglais malgré son gilet. Les mains de Shaun avaient délaissé les poignets, frottant doucement le dos de la jeune femme – seul moyen qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour l'apaiser. Les larmes lui mouillaient le cou, et cela lui rappelait combien Abstergo avait détruit la vie de Rebecca, et du groupe tout entier.

_Ils paieront un jour, tous ces Templiers. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais ils paieront._

— Pardon Shaun.. (La voix lui parvenait à demi-étouffée) Je... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je...  
— Shhh. C'est rien, Becca...

Il s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux comme pour calmer un enfant victime d'un cauchemar. Mais même les yeux clos, Rebecca devait avoir l'esprit empli de mauvais rêves – Shaun l'avait surpris, parfois, à pleurer dans son sommeil. Et à chaque fois, il s'était juré, toujours un peu plus fort, de faire payer à ceux qui faisaient pleurer Rebecca.

Comment il en était arrivé là ? Peut-être que ces années passées à traquer le Templier avec Rebecca les avait rapprochés plus qu'ils ne le croyaient. Peut-être que derrière d'innocentes activités qui pouvaient rappeler celles pouvant existant entre amis, se cachait quelque chose d'autre que leur situation ne permettait pas d'exprimer. Malgré ses remarques sarcastiques, Shaun appréciait Rebecca. Il lui devait une fière chandelle – sans elle, sûr qu'Abstergo aurait recraché son cadavre dans un des égouts du globe. Puis la demoiselle n'était pas idiote, malgré ce qu'il en disait – elle avait son caractère et un manque crucial de féminité, cela il ne pouvait le nier. Mais c'était Rebecca, celle tâchant de ramener l'humeur dans le groupe, acceptant des activités pour oublier le boulot pendant un temps. La meilleure copine qui soit. Mais pas seulement.

C'était peut-être toute cette somme de non-dits dont il n'avait eu jamais conscience, toutes ces occasions manquées à cause des Templiers qui poussèrent Shaun à embrasser Rebecca. C'était venu, comme instinctivement, comme une suite logique des faits précédents. L'Anglais avait relevé la tête de Rebecca en glissant sa main sur sa joue, et il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles avaient le goût salé des larmes, mais Shaun n'en avait cure. Il se fichait même que Becca le repousse, au moins il l'aurait fait. Mais non, aucune gifle ne vint le frapper, pas même une morsure pour l'inciter à stopper net. Le corps même de Becca s'amollissait contre le sien, il sentit une main frôler sa joue, alors que les lèvres s'ouvraient pour accueillir les siennes.

_Oh Christ's sake, comment on en est arrivé là ? Oh, et puis quelle importance ?_

Rebecca était là dans ses bras, et ils s'embrassaient comme de jeunes amants. Alors quelle importance, tout le reste, la fin du monde, les Templiers ? Qu'importait tout ceci à côté de ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait, de cette impression de se sentir bien, enfin après tout ce temps ? Rien. Le monde pouvait aller bien se faire foutre. Qu'il aille chercher un héros ailleurs.

— Depuis quand ?

La question le tira de sa torpeur, lui fit prendre conscience que le baiser s'était stoppé. Rebecca le fixait avec un sourire – bon dieu elle souriait ! Depuis quand il n'avait pas vu une telle expression sur le visage de cette femme ?

— Depuis quand _quoi_?  
— Que tu as des penchants pour moi jusqu'ici inavoués ?

La question semblait si incongrue dans leur situation actuelle. Ils avaient des Templiers à leur trousse, un monde à sauver, et les voilà qui devisait d'amour. _Enfin c'est pas comme si le monde avait un jour tourné rond._ N'empêche que la question demeurait gênante – assez pour qu'il sente une rougeur lui cuire la nuque et qu'il remonte par réflexe ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Je pense que... c'est venu avec le temps... Peut-être après la première année à bosser ensemble, va savoir... (Il eut un rire nerveux) Mais Becca je comprendrais si...

La main posée sur sa bouche l'empêcha de formuler davantage ses pensées. Le sourire de Becca s'était élargi, ses yeux brillaient – il y avait de la douceur sur ce visage.

— Si ce n'était pas réciproque, tu serais déjà à terre avec au moins dix dents en moins. Alors, ne t'embête pas avec tes questions d'accord ?

Comme un idiot, Shaun hocha la tête. S'il avait bien compris le message, Rebecca l'aimait, ce qui induisait que...

— Considère qu'on est ensemble.

Et le baiser qu'elle lui asséna fit taire toute objection.

_Comme si j'allais dire non. Sir Hastings vous venez d'épouser Lady Crane. Pour le meilleur, et surtout pour le pire._

 

* * *

 

— Une _division_ du groupe ?

Shaun remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, haussant un sourcil. Qu'avait-donc encore inventé Miles Senior ? (Surnom affectueux qu'il donnait à William) Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'ils avaient élus domicile dans l'appartement leur servant de planque, et voilà que William leur sortait tout un trac une histoire de _division_ du groupe. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se servir de termes simples et courts comme tout le monde.

Assis sur un fauteuil, mains croisées, William tâcha d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

— Vous savez tous qu'on a peut-être trouvé un des temples, situé à l'extérieur de la ville. Bien entendu, on pourrait s'y rendre ensemble mais si jamais Abstergo a réussi à repérer l'endroit, nous sommes tous les quatre dans de beaux draps. Je propose donc que nous nous divisions – moi et Desmond allons sur le terrain...  
— Pendant que nous, n'étant pas compétents pour faire du terrain, on assure vos arrières, compléta Shaun.  
— Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément plaisant mais...  
— Nous ferons de notre mieux, coupa Rebecca. (Aussi bien pour empêcher Shaun de lancer un sarcasme que stopper court aux excuses de William. Les deux hommes semblaient aimer se tirer des coups dans les pattes.)

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux seuls maîtres de l'appartement, gardant contact avec les Miles sur leur avancée et les aider devant quelques énigmes tarabiscotées. Le temple semblant être créé comme un véritable labyrinthe, la mission s'annonçait longue.

— Vu le temps, je suis content d'être un Assassin de seconde zone, souligna Shaun.

La pluie tambourinait contre les vitres et le ciel grisâtre plongeait pratiquement la ville dans un noir complet. Sans lumières, on se serait cru en pleine nuit. S'accordant un café, Rebecca s'était retirée de son bureau pour s'installer sur le divan qui occupait la pièce servant aussi bien de salon, que de bureau commun. La boisson lui brûlait presque la gorge mais elle lui faisait oublier l'humidité extérieure.

— Heureusement qu'ils ont un fourgon... J'espère qu'ils vont finir par le trouver ce temple.  
— Tu parles des Miles, Becca. Le maître de la Confrérie et son fils « le prophète ». Rien peut leur résister !  
— Tu parles sérieusement ou... ?  
— Je te laisse juge, conclut Shaun avec un haussement d'épaules, n'ayant pas quitté son écran depuis le début de la conversation.

Rebecca ne chercha pas à répliquer – cela faisait des années qu'elle était habituée au comportement si particulier de Shaun. Finissant son café elle se leva sans mot dire, se dirigeant vers Shaun qui était dos à elle. Trop plongé dans son travail il ne l'entendait pas même approcher, et ce sérieux fit sourire Rebecca. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce Shaun, même après que leur relation ait été révélée au grand jour – par accident. Desmond les avait surpris en pleine embrassade dans la cuisine (après une vulgaire dispute au sujet de café et de thé, sans importance quoi) et avait salué la nouvelle avec un « Et bien, vous en aurez mis le temps. À quand le mariage ? » En guise de réponse, Shaun lui avait lancé sa réserve de thé à la figure.

Se postant derrière Shaun, Rebecca glissa ses bras autour du cou de l'Anglais dont elle sentit la crispation. Ah ça il avait encore du mal avec les contacts physiques.

— Tu veux pas faire une pause ?  
— Si je pouvais Rebecca, je le ferais avec grand plaisir. Mais j'ai un rôle à tenir, des informations à trier, et...

La main de Rebecca sur sa bouche le força à se taire. Ne comprenant pas la raison de ce geste, Shaun cligna des yeux.

— Shaun, pour la première fois depuis des années on est seuls. Rien que toi et moi. Et désormais en couple. Tu voudrais pas...

Nul besoin de dire la suite Shaun avait très bien compris l'allusion. Allusion qui avait fait naître des images peu catholiques dans son esprit et le gênait – surtout avec Rebecca dans les environs, comme si elle pouvait deviner ce qu'il pensait. Cette femme était pleine de ressources et cela n'étonnerait Shaun qu'à demi qu'elle puisse lire dans les pensées – Desmond avait bien sa fameuse « vision d'aigle ».

— Juste passer un peu de temps ensemble. Comme un couple.  
— _Right_. J'abandonne les armes !

Shaun leva les bras, s'avouant vaincu. Tournant son siège pour se trouver face à Rebecca, celle-ci lui tomba littéralement dessus. L'Anglais n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler l'information que déjà les lèvres de Rebecca s'étaient emparés des siennes. Et dans la foulée ses mains couraient sur lui, s'étaient glissées, mutines, sous sa chemise.

_Hé que... what ?_

Son cerveau devait se battre avec l'afflux d'informations qui lui parvenaient de toutes parts, toutes ces sensations qui cherchaient à brider sa raison, à mettre le cerveau sur pause. Sa raison lui commandait de stopper les gestes de Rebecca, de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Tandis qu'un pan de son esprit se laissait endormir, ballotter doucement au gré des événements.

— Tu réfléchis trop, lui glissa Rebecca.

Ces mots, conjugués à la chaleur du corps qui se pressait contre le sien, au son de cette voix qui semblait presque faible, aida Shaun à faire son choix. Les mains de l'Anglais partirent à leur tour en quête de caresses, glissant sous le haut de la jeune femme pour en sentir la chair tiède. Le gémissement que lâcha Becca le fit sourire.

— Sensible ?  
— Les mains glacées dans le soutien-gorge c'est pas agréable _du tout_ , souligna Rebecca avec un regard presque noir, mais la lueur mutine montrait qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié en colère.  
— _Excuse me lady._  
— Je ne sais pas si je vais t'excuser, à moins que...

Ce que lui glissa Rebecca dans l'oreille fit rougir Shaun comme une pucelle à sa nuit de noces. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas à... enfin, pas comme _ça_? L'idée était séduisante, en théorie, mais en pratique... Ce ne serait sûrement pas désagréable mais tout de même. Shaun en perdait tous ses moyens, rien qu'à imaginer.

— Mais j'ai... jamais...  
— Ce sera l'occasion.

Et elle lui avait dit cela avec ce regard, ce regard qui aurait pu l'amener en Enfer qu'il l'aurait quand même suivi. Faible comme il l'était, Shaun abdiqua laissant la reine de la soirée prendre les commandes et faire de lui tout ce qu'il lui plairait.


	4. Emprisonnement et délivrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment s'enfuir des mains des Templiers sans (trop) de dégâts.

Dans un film de romance digne de ce nom, l'amant se réveille toujours avant sa dame, attendant son réveil en fumant une cigarette. Sauf que Shaun haïssait l'odeur même de la fumée de cigarette, et qu'il n'était pas le personnage-cliché d'un film tout aussi cliché créé par un scénariste sans aucune imagination. Il y avait des limites.

Sentant le corps de Rebecca heurter le sien alors que la demoiselle bougeait dans son sommeil, Shaun la regarda. Elle avait les traits détendus, le corps relâché, complètement soumise. Bien loin de l'attitude qu'elle avait eu auparavant – non pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Il revoyait encore le corps de Rebecca, si beau dans sa pleine nudité, et encore plus tentant avec cette eau qui coulait dessus, soulignant ses courbes. Puis tout s'était enchaîné, les sensations s'entrelaçant pour ne laisser qu'un plaisir diffus, des images éparses. Les soupirs de Rebecca dans son oreille, les ongles lui striant le dos et cette sensation, indescriptible, de fusion, d'union.

 _Et on pariait combien que ça m'arrivait ?_ Shaun observa à nouveau Rebecca, finit par se rallonger dans les draps et enlacer la demoiselle, son bras contre son dos. _Il faudrait quand même que j'arrive à sortir ce sourire niais de ma figure, sinon je vois d'ici les remarques de Desmond._ Sûr que l'idiot allait vite comprendre ce qui s'était passé et allait y aller de ses commentaires. Et ça pas sûr que Shaun allait pouvoir le supporter longtemps.

_Il est pas méchant le Miles Junior. Juste un peu – beaucoup – étouffant. Comme un labrador._

Le bruit de pas venant du corridor lui fit relever la tête. Les Miles étaient déjà de retour ? Appuyant sur une touche de son portable pour le sortir de veille, l'Anglais vérifia d'un coup d'œil : aucun message reçu entre temps. Et ils avaient bien précisé qu'ils se tenaient au courant de toute avancée de l'équipe, dans les deux sens.

_William est assez pointilleux sur le sujet pour ne pas oublier de prévenir de son retour. Ce qui veut dire qu'on a de la visite._

Enfilant ses lunettes laissées sur la table de nuit, l'Anglais pesta intérieurement – évidemment pas d'habits à proprement parler dans les environs, vu qu'ils avaient commencés les hostilités bien avant la chambre. Shaun chercha bien à se rappeler où diable se trouvait le caleçon le plus proche quand la porte s'ouvrit. Avec l'une des plus merveilleuses surprises qui soit.

— Hello, Mister Hastings. Oh, et Miss Crane, bien le bonjour. Je semble déranger.

Tout sourire, Warren se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte – un chat s'amusant de voir des souris piégées. Réveillée entre-temps, Rebecca dardait un regard noir sur le Templier, non sans tâcher de couvrir sa poitrine nue avec les draps. Nul doute que si elle n'avait pas été démunie, elle se serait déjà jetée au cou de Vidic, et sûrement pas pour l'embrasser. Doucement, Shaun prit une des mains de Rebecca sous les draps, la serra – il sentait toute la rage contenue de la femme dans la façon dont elle serrait le poing.

_On se croirait dans un mauvais film. Regardez-le avec son sourire de pervers. Tu m'étonnes que Desmond a été traumatisé._

— À ce que j'ai cru voir, nos amis Miles ne sont pas présents. Mais je suppose bien qu'ils viendront vous chercher. Il va falloir rattraper cette bévue d'il y a deux ans, Mister Hastings, hm ? Vous n'avez jamais pu voir nos locaux de plus près, alors que vous aviez tant mené de recherches à notre sujet. Et cette fois, Miss Crane ne pourra pas vous aider à nous faire faux bond.

Et avant que les deux Assassins aient pu réagir, plusieurs Templiers étaient entrés dans la pièce – sûrement des gros bras accompagnant Warren. Les canons d'armes à feu furent pointés sur Shaun qui déglutit. Il était écœuré par a situation, par le sourire de Warren et son incapacité à retourner la situation à leur avantage. Il était démuni – au sens propre aussi bien qu'au sens figuré.

— Mais je suis humain, je vais vous laisser prendre des... tenues... décentes.

Warren s'avança dans la pièce, tandis que ses hommes de main ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Voyant le portable de Shaun, il prit l'objet.

— Et nous allons éviter que vous appeliez vos amis. Du moins... pas sans mon autorisation.

Et ce sourire de vainqueur qu'il arborait donnait envie à Shaun de lui briser les dents.

— C'est charmant chez vous. Peut-être un brin... monochrome.

 _Comment elle arrive à être aussi... détachée ?_ Shaun ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un œil aux mains de Becca, fermement attachées dans son dos. Les ongles étaient enfoncés dans les paumes à en faire blanchir les jointures. Cette femme bouillait d'envie de tabasser le Templier le plus proche mais se retenait de ne pas commettre un impair. Évidemment aucun des gros bras qui les encerclait ne répondit, se contentant de suivre la procédure que Warren avait du leur dicter. Warren qui les avait quitté dès qu'ils étaient sortis du fourgon pour rejoindre son bureau ou faire de la lèche auprès de ses supérieurs.

 _Je vois déjà le topo : il va pousser Desmond à venir avec la Pomme pour l'échanger contre nous._ C'était cousu de fil blanc, et tellement _simple_ que Shaun s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir. Dire que toute l'équipe comptait sur son intelligence et son sens de l'à-propos pour aider William à organiser des plans fumeux qui les empêcherait d'être suivis par les Templiers. _Et comme un imbécile je n'ai pas vu venir Lucy avec ses gros sabots, et encore moins soupçonné que Warren allait nous trouver. Abstergo est VRAIMENT partout._

Ouvrant une porte, le Templier poussa sans ménagement les deux Assassins dans la pièce avant de refermer derrière eux. Le néon qui ornait la porte vira au rouge, signe qu'elle était verrouillée. Shaun se tordit sur le sol pour arriver à se mettre sur les genoux – évidemment personne n'avait pris la peine de leur détacher les mains, quel sens de la sécurité ! La pièce n'était rien d'autre qu'une chambre spartiate avec lit double, bureau et armoire – tout cela taillé dans un style moderne sans aucun charme. Une prison comme celle qu'avait connu Desmond.

— Sortez moi ces liens et on verra si vous faites encore les malins !

Shaun cligna des yeux. Rebecca avait réussi à se lever et donnait des coups de pied dans la porte, faisant résonner toute la pièce.

— Des mecs tu parles ! Si j'avais les mains libres, je...  
— Arrête de te la jouer Bartolomeo, Becca.

La demoiselle daigna tout de même donner un ultime coup de pied avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, rejointe par Shaun quelques instants après.

— Tu crois que Desmond va venir ?

La question avait été posée d'une toute petite voix, Rebecca craignait sans doute la réponse mais Shaun savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas un mensonge.

— Oh il viendra oui, et c'est là le problème. Je te parie ce que tu veux que Warren va lui faire le marché classique « la Pomme contre vos amis ». Ou alors... William va réussi à calmer son impulsivité, et prétexté que la Pomme importe avant la simple camaraderie. Je crois que dans le second cas je vais haïr William jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Et il était très sérieux en disant cela. Certes il pouvait comprendre le point de vue de William : sauvegarder la Confrérie, éviter que la Pomme ne soit aux mains de l'ennemi... Mais Shaun n'avait pas envie d'être sacrifié en échange de sauver le monde. Il avait encore tant de choses à faire ! Ne serait-ce que finir son dossier de recherches sur Léonardo da Vinci ! Et plus sérieusement, vivre. Ce qui était déjà un exploit quand on était un Assassin.

— Mais connaissant le côté têtu de Desmond (Rebecca semblait presque rire en disant cela), non ils viendront. Et je crois qu'on sera au courant quand ça adviendra.  
— Tant qu'il y a pas mort d'homme... Enfin, tu me comprends.

Rebecca hocha la tête, la posa sur son épaule – à défaut de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Ils ne pouvaient plus qu'attendre, et espérer que tout se passe bien.

 

* * *

 

 

Desmond serrait les poings pour ne pas frapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste pour laisser exploser sa haine. Comme convenu entre eux, l'Assassin avait veillé à donner des nouvelles – tous les quatre heures environ, afin de maintenir une communication entre les groupes. La première fois le téléphone sonnait mais personne ne répondait. Desmond avait mis cela sur le compte que ses amis devaient être occupés – occupés à quoi, ça il en avait sa petite idée – et avait patienté avant de réitérer son appel. Et la voix qui lui avait répondu lui avait filé un frisson, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs qu'il pensait tapis bien tranquilles dans leur coin.

— Hello Mister Miles. Je suppose que vous voulez des nouvelles de vos coéquipiers ?

Il avait du se retenir de ne pas hurler des insanités à Warren. Voyant son état William avait pris la suite des opérations, discutant lui-même avec le Templier. Et la conclusion était évidente et sans appel : la Pomme contre la libération de leurs coéquipiers, un marché des plus crapuleux. Accepter signifiait donner à Abstergo le moyen d'asservir davantage toute la population, et à une échelle bien plus importante. Refuser pouvait conduire à la mise à mort de Shaun et Rebecca – Abstergo ne verrait aucun problème à se soulager de deux Assassins. Warren les avait bien coincés et cela faisait rager Desmond qui se trouvait présentement coincé dans le fourgon, se rongeant l'ongle pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs.

— Surtout ne réponds pas aux provocations de Vidic. (La voix de William était posée, celle d'un véritable leader) Il s'attend à nous voir tous deux, donc t'envoyer t'infiltrer de ton côté n'est pas une bonne idée. Ton absence va justement lui paraître louche. Je crois qu'il va falloir improviser...

Le portable sonna. William le décrocha, répondant laconiquement. Desmond se tut, laissant son paternel prendre les commandes de la mission et suivre les ordres de Warren – ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Revoir les couloirs blancs firent remonter de mauvais souvenirs à Desmond. Tout cela semblait s'être déroulé y a si longtemps, et pourtant... Les séances dans l'Animus, les insinuations de Warren, la pression constante, tout cela n'était pas si lointain. Il s'en rappelait que trop bien et revoir Warren, café en main, semblait le ramener à cette époque où il n'était qu'un simple barman tâchant d'oublier tout lien qu'il aurait pu avoir avec la Confrérie. Désormais c'était en tant qu'Assassin qu'il faisait face au vieil homme – et avec un but tout autre.

La scène aurait pu ressembler à une pacifique réunion dans le bureau de Warren sans les gardes qui flanquaient la porte, leurs fusils en main. Même avec la plus grande habilité, Desmond savait qu'il ne ferait pas long feu – à peine débarrassé de ces deux-là, d'autres viendraient prendre la relève. Et il n'était pas pressé de mourir.

— Je vois que vous savez vous conduire en êtres civilisés, souligna Warren, mains croisées sur son bureau. Il y a déjà eu trop de sang, et voyez vous... je n'aime pas me salir les mains.

Desmond avait envie de lui rappeler le sort de Lucy – c'en était lui le véritable coupable. Il l'avait envoyé pour ne pas se « salir » comme il disait, et la jeune femme était désormais morte. Mais Desmond devait se retenir, brider ses émotions.

— Vous n'êtes guère causant William. Pourtant c'est rare de recevoir le maître de la Confrérie dans nos locaux.  
— Gardez vos servilités pour vos amis. Allez droit au but. Vous voulez la Pomme, non ? Moi j'ai des coéquipiers qui n'ont rien à faire chez vous. Prouvez-moi qu'ils sont bien là et la Pomme est à vous.

Warren haussa les épaules, suivi d'un signe de tête envers un des gardes de faction à la porte. Ce dernier l'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux de ses collègues qui tenaient les deux Assassins. Rebecca avait ouvert de grands yeux à la vue de Desmond et de son père, surprise de les voir ici – et probablement terrifiée à l'idée de la suite des événements. Shaun, pour sa part, les salua d'une toute autre manière.

— _Bloody hell,_ William, t'as eu ton diplôme de mentor où ? On pactise pas avec l'ennemi !  
— Je n'ai pas le choix Shaun. Sauf si tu veux te sacrifier pour la Confrérie...  
— … Y a des limites à pas dépasser quand même.

Que l'Anglais puisse continuer à lancer de telles phrases prouvait qu'il n'avait pas trop souffert de son enlèvement. Warren avait tendu la main en direction de Desmond, demandant implicitement ce pour quoi il avait capturé ses amis. L'Assassin sentait le Fragment peser dans sa poche – lourd de responsabilités et de conséquences. Tous les regards étaient portés sur lui, tous attendaient de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Lui vint alors l'idée, fugace, remontant de souvenirs bien plus anciens que sa propre naissance. Une idée folle, pas certaine d'être réalisable, mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Sa main alla prendre la Pomme – elle semblait irradier de chaleur, répondre en silence à sa requête.

— William, votre fils semble réticent. Devrais-je la prendre moi-m...

La voix de Warren se bloqua à la vue de la Pomme que tendait Desmond – elle brillait, irradiant la pièce de lueurs dorées. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus impressionnant. Il n'y avait pas qu'un Desmond dans le bureau, mais plusieurs qui se mouvaient chacun à leur façon, multiples clones d'une même personne. Déjà ils s'étaient attaqués aux gardes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de riposter – trop abasourdis devant le prodige – avant de s'effondrer, la gorge ouverte par une lame.

— Qu'est-ce que... (Warren s'étranglait, aussi bien de rage que de peur)  
— Un tour de passe-passe appris par Ezio. (Desmond rayonnait, se levant, il dominait Warren) Je suis gentil, je vous fais une fleur. Vous nous laissez partir et on... oublie ?  
— Vous pensez vraiment que je vais capituler Miles ?

Plusieurs lames furent pointées sous la gorge de Warren, dont celle du Desmond originel.

— D'après vous ?

— Et moi je dis qu'il nous a laissé partir trop facilement. C'est pas le style de Warren, oh tu m'écoutes ?

Desmond hocha vaguement la tête, occupé qu'il était à couper les cordes qui maintenaient les poignets de Shaun. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, fermement convaincu que le Templier leur préparait un sale coup. Ça avait été trop facile, bien trop. Il leur avait peut-être envoyé une escouade, ou attendait son heure pour mener un plan bien plus vicieux. La seconde option semblait la plus probable.

— Je prends ça comme un remerciement, conclut Desmond. C'est bon, t'es libre.

Shaun se frotta les poignets, et s'assit contre une des parois du fourgon. Libérée de ses liens avant lui, Rebecca avait le dos appuyé contre un des sièges avant – William conduisait, laissant le reste du fourgon à l'équipe.

— Te remercier ? Tu aurais pu tout gâcher, nous tuer tous ! Puis, comment tu...  
— Aucune idée. Je m'étais rappelé qu'Ezio avait réussi à se... démultiplier quand il avait affronté Rodrigo Borgia. Alors je me suis dit que si j'essayais, si j'y _pensais_ fort...  
— En gros, on a réussi à s'en sortir sur un coup de chance. (Shaun était sonné, laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains) Je dois ma vie à un coup de chance, _damn._  
— Il a juste profité de l'effet de transfert, analysa Rebecca. La vision d'aigle par Altaïr, l'utilisation de la pomme par Ezio... Je me demande si avec Connor...  
— Connor ?

Desmond haussa un sourcil devant ce nom qui lui était parfaitement inconnu.

— Un autre de tes ancêtres, qui a agi sur le terrain des futurs États-Unis à l'heure de la guerre d'indépendance. D'après mes... (Rebecca jeta un coup d'oeil à Shaun qui avait relevé la tête) _nos_ recherches – ça te va mieux ? - Connor aurait eu accès à un des temples de Junon, Minerve, et toute leur clique.  
— Donc il aurait su comment s'y introduire ? demanda Desmond avec l'espoir qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers n'affirmerait le contraire.  
— C'est ce qu'il faudrait vérifier, via l'Animus. Mais j'ai laissé bébé à la planque...  
— Oh ça, pas de problème. On a tout récupéré avec 'pa quand on est partis voir la planque – on a suivi les ordres de Warren qu'après. Et tout a été mis dans une autre cache, en attendant. (Desmond étira ses bras) C'est pas que ça m'avait manqué les séances de l'Animus, mais j'espère que ce sera la dernière. C'est dérangeant les effets de transfert parfois.

Rebecca se mordit la lèvre. Desmond avait parlé d'un ton détaché, presque enjoué, mais elle était consciente que ce qu'il avait vécu était loin d'être agréable. Les effets de transfert avaient conduit à la folie bon nombre de personnes – le sujet 16 en était un bel exemple. Et elle aussi bien que Shaun savait que Desmond avait tâché de cacher la gravité de ces effets pour ne pas les inquiéter. C'est donc d'une voix rendue grave par la culpabilité que Rebecca lui répondit :

— Je. Je ferais attention à ce que... les séances ne soient pas trop longues.  
— Hey Becca, fais comme tu veux, ok ? Juste si je me mets à appeler Shaun «George Washington », tu me gifles jusqu'à ce que je revienne à mon état normal.  
— Pour la gifle, laisse m'en le monopole, coupa Shaun. Pas tous les jours qu'on peut taper du fils du mentor.

Desmond leva les yeux au ciel, à défaut de commenter la saillie de l'Anglais. Rebecca étouffa son rire en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, laissant échapper un gloussement. De dos au groupe, ne quittant pas la route des yeux, William souriait. Il menait une équipe d'Assassins assez particulière, mais bien plus liée qu'elle ne le croyait. Ce n'était pas de simples coéquipiers, mais des amis liés par l'adversité et les coups durs.


End file.
